


The Protector

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Pain, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really not good with summaries, so bear in mind. Who is this young league member that helps them escape. Will they ever see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of my translations on the names are off, I used goggle search and sometimes it it not reliable.

After his chat with Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was taken back to the cell he was sharing with Diggle by some league members. They walked him inside and chained him up again, they walked back out and locked the cell door. Diggle waited for them to leave before he talked. "Oliver, what happened?" Diggle asked. " He wants me to be the new Ra's al Ghul." Oliver told him, Diggle looked shocked, then looked at Oliver's face "Oliver you can't, you have people who need you back in Starling. Think of Thea , Laurel, and Felicity." Diggle said. Oliver snorted thinking that it might be the only way to get Diggle out of here alive. Oliver and Dig looked out of the cell door when they heard footsteps approach. Oliver saw Maseo and a league member with his mask up is with him. They reached the cell, "What do you want?" Diggle demanded. Maseo ignored him, "This is Al Muhaymin, if you need something just ask and he will get it for you." Maseo said to them. He turned and addressed Al Muhaymin " Don't talk to them." Maseo said and left them to their own devices. Oliver and Diggle looked at one another then Oliver looked at the League Member. The bottom of the League Members face was covered and his hair was covered, but not the part of skin where his eyes are. " Are you American?" Oliver asked, the member ignored him but Oliver looked closely and saw that it was hard for him. "Maseo just said you can't talk not that you can't move your head." Oliver stated. The Member smirked under his mask, "Are you American?" Oliver asked again. The Member nodded, then went to lean against the wall opposite the cell door to watch the two prisoners inside. "Do you have a real name?" Diggle asked this time, the member nodded. Oliver and Diggle looked at each other, " He's not going to talk to us and you know it. " Diggle stated to Oliver. "I know that, but Maseo never did anything without a reason. I think he can help us get out of here plus Malcolm." Oliver said indicating to the man leaning against the wall. Oliver watched the member flinch at the mention of Malcolm's name, ' Well that is weird' Oliver thought. " Are we your punishment? Did do something, like try to stop them from hurting Malcolm?" Oliver asked him. Al Muhaymin looked away and nodded.

"Al Sahir begged Ra's al Ghul to not hurt him. That he will go back to being his hunter again, but he hurt him anyway. I am weak, I still care." Al Muhaymin said in Chinese cause he can't speak English to them. "You are not weak, it means you are human." Oliver responded in English. Diggle looked at Al Muhaymin "You don' t want to see Malcolm die, help us. And we will get him out of here." Dig said. Al Muhaymin heard footsteps coming down the hall, he stood up strighter and off the wall. Oliver looked at Diggle who nodded, " Help us and you can come with us back to Starling we'll protect you. Malcolm will protect you." Oliver said. They watched Maseo coming back. " I cannot help you." Al Muhaymin said in Chinese, Maseo came to a stop next to him. " Ra's al Ghul said to go back to your original post." Maseo said. Al Muhaymin walked by the cell and discreetly dropped something on the floor that Maseo didn't catch or so he thought. Al Muhaymin left not before he heard Oliver ask "Where are you sending him?", Maseo answered "That is none of your concern." and walked away. Diggle looked at the floor in front of them and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Oliver asked, "Look." Diggle said pointing at a two keys on the ground. Oliver smiled at that and started to reach for it.

Malcolm was still hanging from the two columns above hot coals in a big room. He started to get his scenes back. He noticed a young man entered the room, it was the same young man who stood up to Ra's al Ghul. "What you did was stupid." Malcolm stated. The young man nodded, " Told not to talk to me, good the walls have ears." Malcolm said. Malcolm watched the young man cross the room and stand in front of him."He does not deserve to live. Al Muhaymin." Ra's al Ghul said from behind the young man. Ra's walked further into the room "But yet I cannot see myself killing you just yet." Ra's said turning to Al Muhaymin " You want to see him live, to be set free along with the other prisoners I have here. And you wish to go with them. You believe that they would protect you, the others maybe, but him he will abandon you the moment he is free." Ra's said taunting Al Muhaymin. Malcolm laughed " He is not completely in your control just yet. He still believes that killing is sometimes not the answer." Malcolm said. He looked right at the young man "Is his life worth more than your own. Al Muhaymin?" Ra's asked. Loud crashing sounds could be heard coming from outside the room, League Members where flying everywhere. Al Muhaymin ran forward and undid Malcolm's bounds. Malcolm jumped down he stumbled a bit Al Muhaymin caught him discreetly handing him a sword. Malcolm took it and engaged in a fight with Ra's. Oliver and Diggle busted into the room and saw Malcolm free. " Merlyn we have to go." Oliver shouted. When Malcolm had a clear path they ran. "What about, what's his name?" Diggle asked while they were running. " We can't go back for him. He didn't want to come." Oliver answered. They made it to a safe place for now, " Ra's won't be coming after us for a while Oliver, he'll want to deal with Al Muhaymin and for his disobedience." Malcolm stated. "What does that name mean?" Oliver asked. Malcolm looked up at him, "It means The Protector, going back for him would be suicide Oliver and you know it." Malcolm added. They all nodded and hoping to see that young league member again.

Al Muhaymin was dragged into Ra's al Ghul's throne room, he was forced down on his knees. " What you did was dishonorable. You want your freedom so bad? Earn your loyalty back to me and I will release you. But you and I both know you won't do what is need to be done." Ra's said. Al Muhaymin looked up and him " What do you want me to do?" He asked Ra's. Ra' smiled "Bring my daughter back and bring me Al Sahir as well. Alive, I want to watch you kill him." Ra's said. Al Muhaymin dropped his head in defeat "Yes Master." he said. The League Members dragged Al Muhaymin out of the room so he can get ready to his objective.


End file.
